Homecoming
Time Gap After the event of season 1 there was a 4 and a half month long time gap which a lot of events during the said time gap remain unclear. Many members went MIA including Punished Shade,Lamar Davis,Depraved Wolf,Jess,Cynthia West,and more. Though some of these members have already resurfaced * Punished Shade had gone into retirement for currently unknown reasons * Jess had gone into retirement for unknown reasons * Though Cynthia West HAS been mentioned she has not made an appearance at this time Season 2 set up After the time gap we find Naked Nathan hiding inside a pantry as unknown soldiers search the base killing off grunts. He quickly wakes up remembering nothing. He finds an old crawlspace and hides in it before the soldiers spot him and finds Sara Ortega. Meanwhile MSF grunts find Punished Shade during his retirement and take him back to there small set up in the old saint logic HQ asking for his help after they loose contact with NMB. He reluctantly agrees and goes in via chopper,which get blown out of the sky. Surviving the explosion he panics and blows his way into the old MSF tunnels. After the large explosion the soldiers on base go into high alert. After this it is revealed they are looking for NHS (Who were merely out on a mission at the time) and other various members. We then find Cookie being held inside shell 1 B2 computer room along with Hailey Nakashima. Meanwhile Nathan drags sara all the way back to strut K only to find it had been raided of all medical supplies. Soldiers quickly spot Nathan outside strut K and begin to break back in. Nathan manages to fend them off be becomes heavily wounded and blacks out. Shortly afterwords Punished Shade makes it to strut K and fights off the last 3 remaining soldiers and losses,getting captured. Shortly afterwords he breaks free and runs back to strut K. Inside he accidentally trips over nathans corpse not realizing who it was and steals his M4. He then quickly heads to shell 1 and finds Cookie and Hailey both already free going through the footage and other files.Venom Shake was inside too however she had already broken free and was headed to Strut K after nathan sent a distress call. The commander of the unknown soldiers states its time to pull out and calls all remaining soldiers to shell 3. Cookie then realizes the soldiers were men involved with the Moscow incident seeking revenge. Punished quickly heads to strut K and meet sup with Shake and Nathan. They make it down to the MSF tunnels and gear up ready to give the commander an ass kicking like he had never seen one before. Shortly after NHS return back to NMB as Samantha Heart leads a flank massively turning the tide of battle. Punished Shade,Nathan,and Shake make it inside shell 3...only to find a mysterious man in armor simply titled "? ? ?" had killed the commander. He then grabs Cynthia Wests nuke and some unknown chemical from the soldiers and vanishes into thin air (literally >>). With NMB destroyed and many soldiers MIA the few remaining members are left to rebuild NMB while they search for there missing comrades.